


Marvin's Favorite Spell

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Lee!Chase, Lee!Jackie, Lee!Jamie, Lee!Marvin (at very end), Lee!Shawn, Ler!Marvin, Multi, Switch!Henrik, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Marvin has a favorite spell he's been testing for a while. When Marvin wakes up in a playful mood, he decides to try it out on his friends for the first time!
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent/Egos
Kudos: 13





	Marvin's Favorite Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marvin the Mischievous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549472) by Franklyshipping. 



> Happy Tickle Fic Friday! This fanfiction was loosely based on @Franklyshipping's series, on Tumblr. I added my own twist to it and everything. The only similar thing is the fact that Marvin is the main character, being all mischievous and stuff. So, ya. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction!

Marvin is a magician. We all know this. But did you know, he also has a spell book? Marvin's spell book was filled with many spells. Levitation spells, transformation spells, love spells, and millions more! But, there's one specific spell that Marvin keeps bookmarked with the words 'BEST SPELL' on the top of the bookmark. 

That spell, is an Invisibility spell. 

The invisibility spell is pretty self explanatory: Make yourself invisible. When mixed together, the powder can be initiated by sprinkling it onto yourself. It can be used for hiding things and sneaking around, but it's mostly a fun spell that you can use to mess with your friends. You can make them think the house is haunted, have them believe they have powers, or maybe just make them think they're having bad luck today. All of those possibilities can be achieved through the invisibility spell. 

Marvin has been trying this spell out for a while now, in the comfort of his room. No one has seen him turn invisible yet. He's memorized the powder mix, and tested it out just on his own. This way, he's practiced his ability to sneak around quietly and used the powder whenever he pleases. That way, he can use it on his friends without posing any threats or harm. That's the last thing Marvin would want to do to his friends. 

This morning though, Marvin woke up in a really playful mood. He almost immediately felt it since the moment he woke up. He wanted to play with someone. Mess with someone. Tickle someone...

Hmm...Tickling isn't a bad idea. Tickling while invisible seems like a genius plan! Marvin, you're a genius! For once in your life, you're a genius! 

Marvin pulled out his spell book, and opened it to the bookmarked page: Page 138-139. 

'Invisibility Powder

Mix together the following:  
-1 Fern Leaf  
-1 tbsp of Dried poppy seeds

Add:  
-1 tsp Slippery elm powder  
-1 tsp Myrrh  
-1 tsp Marjoram  
-3 small fresh Dillweed branches

Add 9 drops of almond cooking extract with enough spring water to make everything barely moist, and mix in well. Place in a ceramic bowl, spreading as thinly as possible, and dry the mixture over low heat, stirring it occasionally, until it seems lightly browned. Pour back into mortar, and grind again. When finely powdered, store in a clear glass container. It will keep its power for years. Sprinkle, just a little bit, on yourself, objects, or in a place to be made invisible.' Marvin read. 

Marvin followed the instructions, placing everything in like he practiced. Then, Marvin placed it into a small bottle. Before putting it away, he sprinkled some onto himself. Then, he put a cork stopper onto the bottle top, and put the bottle in his pocket. Very soon, he could feel the powder taking effect. The moment he couldn't see his reflection in the mirror, he was ready. 

Marvin walked out of his room, making sure no one was walking by. He walked out of his room quietly, and began to walk. He walked around the entire house, keeping in mind where everyone was. Thankfully for Marvin, no two people were in 1 room at the same time. This made it easier for Marvin to consider who would be watching his attacks. After memorizing where everyone was, he went to the first victim's location: the kitchen. It was Jackie. 

Jackie appeared to be eating a protein bar while leaning on the island. Marvin decided to wait a couple seconds for Jackie to finish his protein bar. Once Jackie finished his protein bar, he threw away the wrapper, and jogged up to his workout room. Quickly slipping through the door as to not raise suspicion, Marvin got into the workout room. He's seen the workout room before, and has watched Jackie workout. He usually started with weights. 

Marvin watched as Jackie loaded up the bar with weights, before laying onto the bench set. Grabbing the barbell, he lifted it off the barbell rest, and started lifting, lowering and counting. Marvin walked around the mats that were on the floor, and snuck up behind the barbell rest. After placing the barbell back onto the rest, Marvin decided to attack. He scratched a single finger, into the back of Jackie's neck. 

Jackie let out a surprisingly high pitched squeal! Marvin had to retreat his hand to stop himself from laughing. "What the-" Jackie muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. After brushing off the tickly feeling, Jackie decided to pick up the barbell, and do a few more lifts. In the middle of his lifts, Jackie felt a tickly feeling right on his abs. 

"AAah! Whohoho's thehehere?!" Jackie asked through his giggles, as he placed the barbell back onto the rest before he lost energy. Marvin retreated his hand, and tried to think of another spot to tickle. Looking down, he noticed that the back of his knees were exposed, thanks to the space between the bench cushions. Marvin smirked as he quietly snuck up to the spot, and laid on his back underneath the bench. Marvin let Jackie do another round of curls, before poking and prodding the bottom of his knees with both his index fingers.

"Hehehehey! Shohohow yohohoursehelf!" Jackie ordered. Marvin removed his fingers. "I demand you to show yourself immedi-" Jackie yelled, before being interrupted by the returning ticklish feeling under his knees. "AAhahahAHAHA! Whohoho ahahare yohohohou?!" Jackie asked through his giggles and spouts of laughter. Jackie tried to sound intimidating, but the ticklish laughter was a lot more controlling than Jackie could've predicted. And unfortunately for him, laughing while making demands didn't intimidate even the most cowardly of villains. Marvin smiled, and decided to try something out. He crawled up to Jackie's shoes, grabbed onto his ankle, and brought his other hand up to his pocket. Marvin grabbed his bottle of powder, and sprinkled some powder onto the shoe. Very soon, the powder took effect and made the foot on the inside appear. He lifted his hand, poking and prodding the now-visibly socked foot. 

"Whahahat the hehehehell?! Hohohow are yohohohou dohohohoing thihihis?!" Jackie asked through his light laughter. Jackie was so confused. What was even going on right now?! For Jackie, his foot still felt like the shoe hadn't left his foot at all. So, Jackie thought the criminal was tickling his feet through his shoes. How was this person tickling him through his shoes?! So much for trying to cover his feet up. 

Marvin soon found where his toes were, and dug his pinky toe under his toes. 

"AAAAHAHAHA! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! PLEHEHEHEASE NAHAHAT THEHEHERE!" Jackie begged. Wow...Jackie was already begging?! His toes must tickle a lot, to be begging THIS soon. Marvin smiled and moved his fingers to the inner arch of his foot. 

"IHIHI CAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEATH!" Jackie yelled. Marvin smirked before removing both hands. He grabbed the powder once again, sprinkled some on, and watched as the shoe became visible once again. Standing up, Marvin eyed up his slightly tired victim. After a couple more seconds of breathing, Jackie got up, walked into an open space in his workout room, and got himself into a defensive stance. 

"I demand you show yourself to me immediately!" Jackie demanded. Marvin rolled his eyes, and shook his head with an eyebrow slightly raised. "If you refuse to follow my orders, then I'll have no choice but to arrest you." Jackie warned in as serious of a tone as he could muster. 

Marvin just about snorted at that remark. He sounded so confident, talking to a 'criminal' he couldn't even lay eyes on! How much damage does he think he's gonna cause? How do you attack something that doesn't even have a visual to aim at? 

Marvin decided to mess around with him. He ran around, dodging every attack Jackie attempted. Every time Jackie attempted an attack, he would wind up hitting nothing and stumble. That was when Marvin would attack. 

Jackie threw a punch and lost his balance for a moment. Marvin ganged up from the side and wiggled his fingers on his exposed side. "EEEEK! Knohohock ihihit ohohohoff!" Jackie said. 

Next, Jackie attempted a few punches in one direction. Marvin pretended to silently yawn, before walking up behind him and shoving his hands into Jackie's armpits. 

"NAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOME OHOHOHON!" Jackie bursted out. His arms came crashing down, as he let out fits of laughter. Pretty soon, Jackie lifted his arms and ran away from the tickly fingers. 

To try and land something, Jackie tried a roundhouse kick. This ended up backfiring however, as when his foot came up, Marvin just caught the leg in midair, and wiggled his fingers under his knees again. 

"STAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT! LEHEHET MEHEHE GOOHOHOHO!" Jackie begged. It was starting to occur to Jackie, just how impossible this fight was gonna be. What was he supposed to do?! 

Marvin let go of his leg and walked around him. Jackie decided to wait for the criminal to attack first. So, he waited. Marvin could sense what Jackie was planning. So, he circled the man, poking every ticklish spot he could find. He went for the sides, abs, stomach, neck, back, underarms, knees, and even a couple to the neck. Jackie reacted with either a squeal, a giggle or a yelp each time. 

Finally, to end it all off: Marvin went behind him, and drilled his fingers into his hips. Jackie's reaction was priceless! He let out a super loud squeal and absolutely howled with laughter. It didn't take long for Jackie's knees to buckle and hit the ground. His hips were a death spot for him, and no one actually knew this except for Schneeplestein. Or so he thought...

"SHNEHEHEHEHEEP! IHIHIS THAHAHAHAT YOHOHOHOU?!" Jackie asked through his hysterical laughter. Marvin frowned at this, and dug his fingers harder into his hips. 

"OHOHOHOHOHO GAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jackie screamed! He couldn't even properly speak anymore, he was laughing so much! Finally, Marvin finished up. He removed his fingers and walked away. Jackie's whole body collapsed onto a mat, utterly exhausted from the ticklish treatment he was just put through. Was it Dr. Schneeplestein?! If so, how was he invisible? Hopefully, he would get some answers soon...

Marvin's next target, was Chase Brody. Chase was playing video games in the gaming room. Yes, the Egos had a gaming room. The house came with an extra bedroom, which they converted into a gaming room. And in that gaming room, Chase was sitting in front of the big computer screen, playing Burnout Paradise on his Xbox. Marvin slightly opened the door, and checked to make sure he wasn't spotted. Once he was all clear, he opened it a bit more, and squeezed his body through the small opened wedge of the door before closing it. 

"LOOK OUT EVERYONE! YA BOY AVERAGE, COMING THROUGH!" Chase shouted, just about giving Marvin a mini heart attack. Marvin jumped about 3 feet in the air, and almost yelled in surprise. That was close...

After calming himself down, Marvin tried to think of how to get his attention. Perhaps turning off the TV might be a good start? Marvin looked around, and found the remote halfway across the room for some reason. So, he grabbed it and turned the TV off. 

"What the- COME OOOONN! I WAS SOOOOO CLOOOOSE!" Chase whined. while Chase was complaining, Marvin quickly removed the batteries, put them in his pocket, placed the remote back down and stepped aside. "Where's the remote again?" Chase asked himself. Chase looked around, and soon found the remote on the couch. He picked it up and clicked the power button. 

It didn't turn on. Chase clicked it again. Nothing...Confused, he watched the remote as he clicked the power button...none of the buttons were lighting up...strange...

'did the batteries die?' Chase thought. He turned it around, and started to remove the lid from the battery compartment. Suddenly, Chase felt a poke against his stomach. Chase jumped backwards as his voice went wobbly for a moment. Okay...that was weird. He lifted up the battery lid, and noticed something: There were no batteries. 

Chase placed the remote down, pulled out his phone and started texting a group text of the roommates in his house. Once the text went out, he placed the phone down. As he was bending down to pick up the remote, he felt a sudden push. Chase winded up losing his balance, and sitting on the ground. 

"Alright, who's messing with me- Hehehehahaha! Hehehehey! Whohoho's tihihihihickling mehehehe?!" Chase said, bursting into a fit of giggles. Marvin smiled as he tickled his stomach. It's a good thing he's invisible right now. 

"Hellohohohoho?! Who's-" Chase asked, before being interrupted by his own squeal. Marvin had started squeezing and lightly clawing at the sides of his tummy. "WAHAHAHA! NOHOHO! ANYWHEHEHEHERE BUT THEHEHEHERE!" Chase yelled, bursting into more laughter. It seems Chase was ticklish on his tummy. But what about his belly button? 

Marvin dipped his finger into his belly button, and swirled it around. "EEEEEEK! NAHAHAT MY BEHEHELLY BUHUTTON! EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Chase begged, turning his body onto his stomach. Marvin frowned. His barrel roll had caused Marvin to lose a couple tickle spots. But, not all hope was lost. While he was there, Marvin decided to try his back muscles around the spine. He used his index finger and his thumb to push against the muscles beside his spine. He would give his muscles a little wiggle, before lifting and pushing his fingers against the spine an inch lower each time. At first, there was less reaction and more questions. 

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Heck, what are you even trying to do? Give me a back massage?" 

But the lower down the spine that Marvin got, the more laughter started to show up. 

"Wahait! Nahat any lohohower! Plehehease doOHOHOHO- OHOHOHOHO MY GAHAHAHAD! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAVE- HAHAHAVE MEHEHEHEHERCYYY!" Chase shouted. His eyes had widened to the size of saucers, before shutting tightly as his fists pounded the floor almost aggressively. 

Marvin decided to let him go...for now...He removed his hands and decided to instead, very lightly scratch the back of his neck. This seemed to allow Chase a chance to breath, but still caused some giggles to leave his mouth. "Hahahahahaha! Hahaha...heheheheh..." Chase giggles. The man seemed to be calming down, and surprisingly...Chase was starting to relax. 

Chase still had no idea what was going on. He didn't understand how he was being tickled without anybody actually there. But because it involved tickling, he didn't really mind it. Though the laughter was forced, it still made him feel happy. Marvin removed his fingers completely and stood up. He was glad that he could make someone genuinely happy through doing this, but he still had a mission to attend to. So, he grabbed the batteries from his pocket and placed them on a corner table near the door. With the batteries in sight, Marvin left the room. 

Marvin walked around, heading for the next target: Henrik's office. Now, Henrik was an interesting one. He had an in-home doctor's office in a small room, that had a door connecting his office to his bedroom. He liked working on medical based things, so Marvin would have to be careful he doesn't damage or ruin something of Henrik's in the process. Marvin already knew where Henrik's worst spots were, but wanted to start off easy. So, he snuck up behind him, waited for him to place something down, and fluttered his fingers on the back of his neck. 

"WaAAAh!" Henrik yelped, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, embarrassed by the sound he just made. Despite what just happened, Henrik gave the back of his neck a little scratch, and went on with his day. However, he only managed to do this for 5 seconds because suddenly, Marvin drilled his fingers into the sides of Henrik's stomach. This caused a squeal and a giggle to leave his mouth, before he turned around and put his hands up in front of him in self defense. Though it was an attempt, this proved to be pointless, as Marvin snuck up behind him once again and drummed his fingers on Henrik's ribs. 

"AAaahahahahehehe!" Henrik laughed and squirmed, falling to his knees as he protected his ribs with his arms. He didn't really understand what was going on, but he wondered if the thing could be grabbed. So, he attempted it. When Marvin would tickle Henrik, Henrik would let himself laugh and try to reach for the spot. It took quite a few tries, but Henrik manged to get something in the middle of his laughing. "AHahahahaha! Gahahatcha!" Henrik cheered through his giggles. 

Marvin's eyes widened. How did he know?! Did he know who it was?! Marvin stayed quiet as Henrik felt the thing he was holding. He felt the palm, the wrist, the individual fingers and even the nails. 

"...A human...An invisible human." Henrik muttered to himself. Before Henrik could discover anything else, Marvin grabbed his arm with his free hand, and pushed him. He watched as Henrik protested and pulled at his arm, but walked backwards, following him. After a bit more pushing, Marvin felt Henrik's back hit the wall behind him. 

"Vhat on earth are you trying to do?!" Henrik yelled. Marvin let his arm go and skittered his fingers on Henrik's ribs again. "Vahahahahait! Ehehexplahahain yohohoursehehelf!" Henrik ordered through his laughter, letting go of Marvin's hand as he succumbed to the ticklish trap. Marvin added his now free hand into the mix, wiggling both hands' digits on Henrik's ribs. Henrik's laughter heightened and grew louder, and his knees started to give way. 

Slowly, Henrik was falling and Marvin was bending down, following him down the wall. As Henrik finally hit the ground, Marvin moved his hands to the front, digging into the front of his ribs and into the core muscles. As Marvin expected, Henrik threw back his head and stretched out his legs. "NOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Henrik reacted. He squirmed around, trying to get the mysterious hands away from his ticklish body, but to no avail. Marvin decided to take it up a notch, by switching his hand tactics to clawing and quick vibrating. 

The reaction from Henrik was absolutely hilarious! "SCHEHEHEHEHEIßE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHALT! BIHIHIHIHIHIHITTE!" Henrik yelled through his hysterical laughter. Henrik was starting to revert to his native language! That rarely ever happened! 

Marvin realized that this was a sign to stop very soon. The doctor kicked, he squirmed, he shook his head, and he swatted at the clawing hands. But nothing could stop the mysterious hands from tickling him. Marvin decided to try out two more spots before he stopped. Marvin moved his hands up to Henrik's armpits first. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHH! NEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEIN!" Henrik shouted! His arms had clamped down, trapping his hands under his arms. Maaayybe he should've tried the neck first...

Marvin stopped his fingers, and patiently waited for Henrik to let his hands go. When he did, Marvin shot his right arm up and lightly wiggled his fingers on Henrik's neck. 

"Ohohohokay...okahahahay...Zhat's behehetter...Zhahahank yohohou..." Henrik said through his much more calm giggles. Marvin to completely stop, and give the poor man a break. He was afraid he might've gone overboard. 

Marvin stood back up, and stared at the exhausted Henrik, who was deeply breathing on the floor. Feeling slightly bad, Marvin went over to the sink, got a glass of water and handed it to him. Henrik smiled, sat back up and took the drink.

"Zhank you...you didn't have to do zhat..." Henrik said, placing the paper cup beside him. Marvin smiled to himself, before leaving the room. 

Next, was Jameson Jackson, or JJ/Jamie for short. Henrik looked around, but couldn't find JJ in his room. Strange...he was there earlier...Perhaps he moved? 

He walked around for a while longer, soon finding JJ in the living room. He appeared to be working on a jigsaw puzzle of a street with old cars, and a farmer riding a horse. So far, JJ had the cars on the street filled and was starting to put together the hotel building, with the black car parked in between the buildings. Noticing a piece that fit a certain space, Marvin waited for JJ to look away. When he looked away, Marvin grabbed the puzzle piece, and fit it in quickly, before retreating and looking again. JJ looked back at the puzzle, and placed a piece...

'Wait a second..Wasn't that previously an empty space?' JJ thought to himself. Thinking he was losing his mind, JJ ignored it, and started looking around for another piece. While JJ was collecting a few more pieces, Marvin had grabbed a couple pieces and fit them in the right spot. JJ placed a piece in, and noticed it was...already filled? What? JJ looked at his own piece, looked around, and realized where it was actually supposed to go. Placing it in, he tried to wrack his brain to find out when he put that piece in. But...he couldn't recall putting it in at all! 

While JJ was thinking, Marvin grabbed a pile of puzzle pieces, and started dragging them together to form a letter. 

JJ reached for a pile of pieces, but felt nothing. Looking up, he noticed that the small puzzle pile he made earlier, was missing! Thinking they fell on the floor, he looked under the table...

No puzzle pieces. Looking back up, something caught his eye! A collection of puzzle pieces spelling something out: 

'Hi' it said. 

JJ's eyes widened, as he leaned away slightly. Is someone messing with him? If so, who? 

JJ decided to try something. He pulled a pen out of his jacket, and made a notebook appear in his hand. He used the notebook to write a message. 

'Hello.' JJ wrote. He placed the pen and paper on the other side of the table, and worked on the puzzle while he was waiting. After a couple more pieces were placed, JJ looked up to the notebook. 

Nothing. 

Perhaps he really was losing it. JJ looked back down at his puzzle, and looked around for the pieces of the Hotel sign in his puzzle. 

Suddenly, a sound filled his ear...just for a moment. JJ looked up, to see the pen on top of the paper, rather than beside. 

...Perhaps, he wasn't losing it? JJ looked at the notebook, and widened his eyes at the strokes of ink below his. 

'Cool puzzle!' 

JJ looked around him. To the right: no one. to the left: no one. behind him: no one. all around him: an empty room. 

JJ narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the pen, wrote something down before placing it down in front of him. 

JJ waited. He needed to know. Is there a ghost he wasn't aware of? Who else knew about this ghost? Why was there a ghost in here? What was its na- 

JJ's thoughts stopped there, when suddenly...the pen started rising up! JJ jumped back in total shock! GHOST! 

Despite what JJ was thinking, Marvin was picking up the pen, and writing down something before dropping the pen and letting it click against the paper. JJ looked at the notebook, and hesitantly picked up the paper with his shaky hand. He grabbed the notebook, watched the pen slide off the notebook and onto the table, and read the paper: 

'Look behind you...' it read. 

JJ bit his lip, nervous about what to see. He slowly turned around, clenching the notebook with his shaky hand. He opened his squeezed eyes, and looked...

A glove? Scratch that...two gloves were floating in front of him. 

One of the gloves waved to him...JJ, not knowing what else to do, waved back. 

Eager to get this show on the road, Marvin, with his gloves on, started wiggling his fingers. JJ raised an eyebrow, confused as to what 'wiggling fingers' meant. 

The gloves flew towards him, and started examining JJ. One glove grabbed his hat and lifted it off his head, while the other glove felt his hair and ruffled it. JJ, slightly annoyed, grabbed his hat and plopped it back onto his head. 

Marvin's gloved hand, now free of the hat, placed its finger on JJ's neck, and scratched the side of his neck. JJ let out a squeal and curled his neck instinctively. With the other gloved hand, Marvin scratched the other side of his neck. JJ scrunched his shoulders, a toothy grin showing up on his face as he tipped his head back. Marvin's fingers continued scratching, until one of the fingers got under the jawline. JJ let out another squeal, as his own hands came up to swat at the gloved hands. The gloved hands didn't budge however, as the other gloved hand only went for the other side of the jawline. JJ threw his head back as his giggles grew a little louder. Marvin smiled to himself. it's working! 

Next, the gloved hands went up to JJ's ears. JJ squealed loudly, as his head curled to the side to stop the gloves from tickling his ear. When the other gloved hand went for the other ear, all hell broke loose. JJ bursted out laughing, before falling onto his back. Marvin's gloves followed him, dancing his fingers on JJ's tummy and sides. JJ's smile was toothy and wide, and his squirming was increasing rather quickly. Marvin kept his hands on JJ's tummy, making sure to squish and squeeze his toned belly as well. JJ was laughing and giggling, shaking his head, and signing frantically. 

'Stop! Stop, too ticklish!' Marvin could understand through JJ's frantic signs. Marvin smiled at the adorable man below him, as he kept one hand on his belly and used the other hand to go back to scratching his ear. JJ's laughter turned to cackles, as he threw his head back and lost his hat. 

Suddenly, the gloved hands started spidering his sides, and walked up, up and up across his ribs, and into his armpits! JJ's arms came crashing down as his body swayed frantically back and forth. 

Marvin was absolutely enjoying this! So far, JJ has been the most fun to tickle! Marvin knew JJ was ticklish from watching other people tickle him, but he didn't know how ticklish he really was! That is, until now. At this moment, Marvin had JJ stuck being tickled for a while, and he wanted to appreciate it for as long as he possibly could. 

So far, it seemed like JJ's most ticklish spots were his tummy and his armpits. Marvin just about died at the cuteness! He placed his gloved hands back onto his ticklish neck, and wiggled his fingers excitedly. 

In the midst of Marvin's little attack, his eyes came across the useful item from earlier: the pen. Feeling a wide and mischievous smirk form on his lips, Marvin grabbed the pen, clicked the ballpoint tip open, and started to draw on his neck with the pen! JJ let out an ear-piercing squeal! Marvin could easily tell JJ was enjoying this, and could happily announce that JJ was having the most ticklish time of his life! He continued drawing on his neck, creating little drawings on JJ's neck. JJ was kicking his legs, trying not to squirm too much. 

Soon, Marvin decided to give JJ a break. He removed his hands, clicked the pen and placed it aside. JJ stayed laying on the ground, curled in a ball and rubbing his ticklish spots free of the leftover tingly feeling. While JJ was laying there, Marvin wrote a note into the notebook and placed it down. JJ eventually got up, grabbed the notebook and read the words written: 

'Thanks for the little tickle session! P.S. You have an adorable smile!' 

JJ could feel his cheeks heating up as he tried to hide his growing grin from whoever could be watching. Was he still there? He couldn't see the gloves anymore. So...perhaps he left? 

And indeed, he did! Marvin had left JJ a couple minutes ago, and went to find Shawn: his last victim. Now, Marvin was a little nervous about this one. He wanted to leave Shawn till the very end for a specific reason, that he refused to admit. He wanted to think outside the box for Shawn's. 

Marvin suspected he was in his room, painting, toy making, something of that sort. Marvin walked up to the open door and looked in: Turns out, he was right!

Shawn was holding a mixing tray, playing with different colors on a blank canvas. 

'Man, that painting looked good!' the magician thought. Marvin looked around the room, and settled his eyes on Shawn's desk. On the desk were many cup holders: One for pencils and pens, one for scissors, sharpeners and erasers, one for glue sticks, and lastly: one for paintbrushes. There was a big variety of brushes: From tiny tipped brushes, to large wall paintbrushes. Marvin's lips formed into a mischievous smirk as an evil, ingenious idea came to his head. 

Marvin snuck into the room. He walked past the display of toys and the reading chair, and towards the desk. He picked up the container of paintbrushes, and grabbed a small one and a big one from the cup. Just as he was placing the cup back, Shawn had turned around, and noticed that the brush container was moving by itself! Shawn dropped his paint-filled brush and gasped. This got Marvin's attention. Shoot...this wasn't part of the plan...

Marvin decided to quickly improvise. He put 3 of the brushes onto the desk, and carried the second biggest one with him. As he walked up to Shawn suspense-fully, he pointed the brush end at the painter, shaking it back and forth. Shawn jumped out of his chair, and made a run for it. he ran around his room a couple times, before running out the door. Marvin followed him as they entered the hallway. 

A wild chase had begun. Shawn took twists and turns to try and slow the paintbrush down, but found that the paintbrush was getting closer and closer no matter what he did. As he tried to look for a place to hide, he realized there was a chair in front of him. Jumping up, he landed on the seat, and took a step onto the table! He took a couple steps on the table, before suddenly: His running came to a screeching halt! He tried to run. His legs were going, his arms were swaying back and forth, but his body wasn't moving! Before he could find out what was going on, his whole body was pulled backwards into an invisible grip! 

Shawn yelled, but his mouth was silenced by...what felt like a hand? He tried to fight it, but struggled to keep it up. His fighting slowly turned to squirming as something started tickling him in the mysterious grip. Shawn muffled grunts turned to muffled laughter as his ribs were poked and clawed at. God...he probably looked really weird, laughing and squirming as he floated in the air. Thankfully no one was around to witness this. 

As Shawn's muffled laughter continued, he watched as the mysterious creature carried him back to his room, and placed him onto his bed. Shawn attempted to escape again, but was stopped by a body...a body he couldn't see. The only thing he could see, was the hand imprints in his bed. Shawn started to feel around. Originally, he was trying to find an opening. But soon...that thought left his mind as a new thought replaced it: 'Who is this?'. Shawn felt everything he could reach: the arms, the head, the face, the hands, the shoulders, even the chest. It soon dawned on him that this was a human...and telling by the mask he could feel on the person's face, not just any human...

"...Wwwaaaaaaiiit...M-Marvin?" Shawn asked. Marvin's jaw dropped. HOW DID HE-...

Marvin started laughing nervously. "How did you know?" Marvin asked, using his voice for the first time. 

"HEEEEYY! It IS you!" Shawn yelled excitedly. 

"Yup...it's me..." Marvin said, embarrassed that Shawn found out who he was. 

"Why, in the world, are you invisible?!" Shawn asked. Marvin pulled the bottle of invisible powder out of his pocket. Shawn rolled his eyes and let his head fall onto the bed with a smile on his lips. "Invisible powder? Really?" Shawn asked. Marvin pulled the cork off of the bottle, and sprinkled a bit onto his head. Suddenly, his body started appearing, bit by bit. 

"...Surprise?" Marvin said awkwardly, before falling into a fit of laughter. 

"You were the one controlling the brush?!" Shawn asked, laughing himself. 

"Yes!" Marvin replied. 

"You were the one who picked me up, and tickled me?!" Shawn asked with a smile on his face. 

Marvin looked away, his face heating up and a cheeky grin growing onto his face. "...Maaaaaayybe..." Marvin replied. 

Shawn narrowed his eyes and smirked in a mischievous, but curious manner. Suddenly, two hands gripped him. "Come here, ya little shit!" Shawn yelled, before spinning them both around. Now, Shawn was on the top, and Marvin was below him. "You know, you could've told me about your little crush." Shawn declared, grabbing his hands and holding them above his head. As Shawn thought about where to tickle first, he looked up to Marvin. "So tell me: Do you have a crush on me?" Shawn asked, before licking his lips eagerly. Marvin just about died upon watching that. Suddenly, a hand had found his side. Marvin looked down, and saw that it was Shawn's hand...uh oh..."I think someone needs some help confessing..." Shawn teased, clawing at Marvin's side. Marvin bursted into laughter as his body started squirming. 

"Hahahahaha! Shaahahahawn! Thahahahat tihihihickles!" Marvin whined through his laughter. 

Shawn gasped dramatically. "What?! This TiCkLeS? Perhaps I'd better fix that for you! What do you say, Marvy?" Shawn asked in a teasy voice. Marvin's laughter grew louder, as embarrassment over the nickname took a hold of him. 

"DOHOhohon't cahahahall mehehe thahahahat!" Marvin yelled out of embarrassment. 

"Hmm...I'll take that as a yes." Shawn decided, before giving Marvin a break. He walked over to his desk, and eyed up the single paintbrush laying on the desk. He knew Marvin was planning to use them on him. So...what would happen if Shawn reverse carded him, and used the paintbrushes on Marvin? Shawn smirked, grabbing the paintbrush from the desk and placing them into his pocket before walking back. Shawn grabbed the tiny brush out of his pocket and lifted up his shirt. Then, he dipped the paintbrush end into Marvin's belly button. 

"aaAAAH! NAHAHAHAT THE BEHEHEHELLY BUHUHUTTON! HAHAHAHAHA!" Marvin yelled, bursting into laughter as he tried to squirm away from the paintbrush. Unfortunately, Shawn's brush would only follow the belly to wherever it squirmed to. 

"There! That's a lot better." Shawn declared, swirling the paintbrush in Marvin's belly button. 

"HAHAHAHAHA! SHAHAHAHAHAWN! PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Marvin pleaded. Shawn smirked at the sound. Was Marvin already begging? It certainly didn't take that long. 

Shawn gave Marvin another break. He pulled the invisible powder bottle out of Marvin's pocket, pulled off the cork and sprinkled a bit onto his head. 

"Wa-wait! Yohou dohohon't know how tohoho use ihihit!" Marvin argued, still giggly from being tickled a moment ago. 

"Nah, I get it...See? Not so easy to see now, huh?" Shawn replied, showing Marvin his now invisible hands, holding the bottle and cork in his hands. Shawn placed the cork back into the bottle, gave it to Marvin, and started walking around the room. 

"Uuuuhuhuh...Shaaahahawn?" Marvin warned, nervous giggles leaving his throat. Suddenly, a pair of hands had trapped Marvin into a tight hug from behind. From there, Marvin started laughing as fingers started attacking his ribs, tummy and sides. "NAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHI CAAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IHIHIT!" Marvin shouted, as best he could through his uncontrollable laughter. 

"Aww! Come on, really? You can't take a bit of tickling?" Shawn asked. 

"IHIHIHIT'S TOHOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUHUCH!" Marvin yelled back, squirming and attempting to swat at Shawn's hands. 

"Oooooh! Okay! So, you like lighter tickles then?" Shawn asked playfully. 

Marvin didn't even wait a second to answer. YEHEHEHEHES!" Marvin yelled frantically. Shawn nodded, before stopping his fingers. He didn't let him go, though. He remained holding onto him, and calmly felt the man's deep breaths. He leaned his chin onto Marvin's shoulder as he processed the feeling, slowly closing his eyes to stay focused. 

Shawn and Marvin remained like this for a while. Marvin had placed his hands on top of Shawn's, and leaned his head against Shawn's as well. They were both comfortable in each other's arms...

That was, until Shawn blew a raspberry into Marvin's neck. 

"HEHEHEHehehehey! I thohohought wehehe were hahahaving ahaha mohohohoment?!" Marvin asked. 

"We are! I'm just adding some laughter into the moment!" Shawn replied, before giving Marvin another raspberry into his neck. Marvin bursted out laughing again. When the laughter slowly died down, Shawn would blow another raspberry. 

"Shahahahahahawn! Ihihit- AAAHAHAHaha! Ihihit tihihihickles!" Marvin whined, his laughter growing as he was given another raspberry in between his sentence. 

"Really? It tickles? Here! Let me fix that!" Shawn decided, before blowing multiple raspberries up and down Marvin's neck. 

"NAAAHAHAHahahaha! AHAHahahaha! Yohohohou're soohohoho MEHEHEHEHEAN!" Marvin yelled. 

"Mean?! You think I'm mean?! I'm offended, Marvin!" Shawn reacted. Shawn continued to raspberry his neck, but also resumed the clawing on Marvin's tummy and sides again. Marvin threw his head back and bursted out into even more laughter! The more he laughed, the more his laughter turned to cackles! Soon, Marvin's cackles took over his body as he squirmed frantically to get out of Shawn's grip. 

"AHA! I've gotcha!" Someone said. Suddenly, a pair of hands had scooped up Shawn, and dragged him backwards a few steps. Marvin got out of Shawn's loosened grip, and took off running to the wall on the other side of the room, before turning himself around. 

"HEY! LET ME- EEEEK! HEHEHEHEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shawn squealed, before falling into a fit of laughter. Marvin's eyes widened as he gazed at the person. It was Henrik! Oh gosh...He was trying to get revenge on the invisible person! 

"Oooh! Does zhe invisible human have ticklish ribs, by any chance?" Henrik teased, before drilling his fingers into the bottom ribs and wiggling them. Shawn's laughter grew louder and higher as he kicked and pushed against the arms that trapped him. 

"YEHEHEHEHESS! THEHEHEHEY'RE TOHOHOHOHOO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHISH!" Shawn yelled through his laughter. Henrik rolled his eyes and decided to raise his arms a little higher. He started digging his fingers into the middle ribs, making sure to dig into the sides of the ribs as well as the front. 

"GAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON"T GO HIGHER! DOHOHOHON'T GOHOHO HIGHEHEHER!" Shawn begged. 

"Oh, I'm going higher. Your laughter gets louder zhat vay!" Henrik replied, before dragging his fingers a little higher and digging into the ribs. Shawn's protests continued leaving his mouth, but soon, his squirming had started to die down. Marvin was SO thankful to not be in that situation. 

"Now: Let's see who zhis invisible tickler is..." Henrik said, before pulling a bottle of invisible powder out of his pocket. Wait a second...

"Where did you get that?" Marvin asked slightly frantic. 

"From your room. Either zhis is a ghost, or zhis is a fellow friend of ours." Henrik theorized, before sprinkling some invisible powder onto the invisible person's shaking head. The powder starting taking effect, as Shawn's body started reappearing in Henrik's arms. "Shawn?!" Henrik reacted, his jaw dropping at the shocking news. 

"Yahahaha...whahahat dohoho yohou wahahahahant?" Shawn asked, confused as to what was going on. 

"I vant to know why you vere tickling people in zhe house?" Henrik explained. 

"Whahahat ahare yohohou tahahahalking abohohohout?" Shawn asked. 

Henrik narrowed his eyes, as bits of frustration started to spark inside of him. Henrik decided to dig his hands into Shawn's armpits. "Now's not a good time to start denying. Spit zhe truth out!" Henrik ordered, still tickling him. 

Shawn squeezed his armpits shut as he squirmed back and forth. "I AHAHAHAM TEHEHEHELLING THEHEHE TRUHUHUHUHUTH!" Shawn shouted. 

"Oh, I doubt that!" Henrik replied, continuing his ticklish revenge on the 'invisible tickler'. 

"Actually...he's not lying. Shawn wasn't the one who tickled everyone..." Marvin explained. 

"Vait...really? Zhen, vhy vas Shawn invisible?" Henrik asked. 

Shawn breathed in as much as he could, but also attempted to speak. "Because *huff* I...was *huff* getting...revenge...*huff* on Marvin. *huff* " Shawn said through puffs of air. 

Henrik narrowed his eyes, and looked at Marvin. Marvin was scratching the back of his head, with a wobbly smile on his face. "Yyyyyup...Iiiit was meee..." Marvin confessed awkwardly. Henrik's revenge focused switched, dropping Shawn and running up to Marvin to cover him in vengeful tickles. 

"Wait! Hold on- Henrik! We can talk about this, can't we?" Marvin attempted. 

"Oh yes, ve CAN talk! Let's talk TICKLES!" Henrik said, before trapping Marvin in his arms and squeezing at his tummy. 

"WAAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHENRIHIHIHIK!" Marvin yelled, bursting out into hysterical laughter. Henrik's fingers proceeded to dance all over Marvin's tummy, and he soon dipped his index finger into Marvin's sunken belly button. 

Marvin exploded with laughter! "PLEHEHEHEHEASE! MEHEHERCY! MEHEHEHEHERCYY!" Marvin pleaded. 

Henrik let his lips form into a smirk, before bringing his lips to Marvin's ear. "No amounts of mercy vill be given to you for a vhile. So yust do me a favor: Laugh it aaaaaalll out." Henrik whispered into his ear, before launching the ultimate tickle attack on the magician. 

And indeed, Marvin laughed. And laughed, and cackled...and snorted, and let out all his other laughs as well! It was about time that Marvin gets that ultimate wrecking they've all been waiting for. In the end, Henrik took pity on him, and let him go. Then, all was well when Henrik gave him a glass of water.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness gracious! that took longer than I thought! I just kept on hopping away from this fic, and back onto it for the past few days! I'm starting to end things off in school, so my uploading may be a bit slower than beforehand...or, maybe not! Maybe my writing won't slow! Who knows?


End file.
